Brown Puffle Inc.
Brown Puffle Inc. Is a company owned and managed by Gary the Gadget Guy. The main employees are of course brown puffles. They come up with amazing idea to improve Club Penguin Island and even build them too. Founding Brown Puffle Inc. Was founded by Gary the Gadget Guy in 2005 the main headquarters was on the very island where brown puffles were discovered. It opened on October 26th 2005 (One Day After Club Penguin Island received it's large population boost). History When it opened Gary decided to keep the corporation a secret because puffles had not yet been discovered. When puffles were discovered Gary still wanted to keep Brown Puffle Inc. a secret. Gary came up with the name puffle so he wouldn't have to change his company's name after the newly discovered creatures were named. it remained Secret for 5 years. In Mid January 2011 a group of explorers sailed to the island of the main HQ and discovered the cave that Gary lets his puffles rest in. Brown puffles were discovered and so was his company. It hit the news and soon Gary was forced to reveal all. 1 month later Brown Puffle Inc. made it's first invention since being discovered. The elevator that was put in the Dance Lounge to replace the stairs. Inventions Brown Puffle Inc. has made several inventions, here is a list. Brown Dude apparently has helped in these inventions(the Super Puffle Combiner is mainly his invention). *Eye Scanner 1000, The prototype for the Eye Scanner 3000 *Raoul 3000, The Coffee machine seen in the PSA HQ it was destroyed in May 2010 *Spy Phone 0.1, The Spy Phone displayed in the Gadget Room, Also destroyed in May 2010 *Spy Phone, Created for All PSA agents, Disabled in May 2010 *Super Security Door, The Door into the PSA HQ. Dismantled in May 2010 *Spy Gadget, Given to All EPF Agents on the Club Penguin Division, Discontinued in May 2010 *Robo-locator, Used to track Gary's missing robots *EPF Spy Phone, Created for All EPF Agents on the Club Penguin Division after the merge with PSA *EPF Elevator, The Entrance to the EPF HQ. *EPF Computers *Dance Lounge Elevator, Created to replace the stairs to the Rooftop and for easy Puffle access on Puffle Wednesday *Pet Shop Tubes, specially created for the newly upgraded pet shop, *Laptop 3000, a new and improved laptop for the islanders of club penguin. *Food Switcher 3000, Created for the Puffle Party 2011 put in the Dance Lounge, The Puffles who worked on it refused to tell Gary how to work it as they wanted to work it themselves without penguins interfering. *EPF System Tracker, used to track signals sent by enemies without having to set up tracking devices all over the island *Super Puffle Combiner, used to combine puffles into one, powerful one(can be reversed) *Jet Booster, a kart designed for The Master Puffles in Penguin Kart 2. Current Headquarters After it's discovery the headquarters on the Small Island had been abandoned. Gary now locates his Headquarters under the EPF HQ Category:Puffles Category:Inventors